yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Watch: The Rogue Child.
Yo-kai Watch: Rogue Child Takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan had turned rouge against his family and friends, after he freed an Evil Yo-Kai known as Madame Monstrosity Instead of Whisper. But 2 teenage Boys Terry, and his twin brother Jesse will stop at nothing To stop Nathan and Madam Monstrosity with the help of Whisper and Jibanyan. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your'reunder 18. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate catches an average-sized beetle and his friends tease him by saying the beetle is, "Just like him, very average". Angered and determined to prove them wrong, Nathan ventures off deep into the forest and follows a glowing beetle that leads him into a no-entry zone. There, he travels to far and he discovers a small wooden box that is locked. He goes back home in order to open the small box with one of his father's tools. When Nate enters the house, he finds Mom and Dad fighting over eating the last treat. Nate finds this to be odd because his parents never fight. But he ignores the fight and, proceeds to go to the Garage. There he uses a drill, and the lock successfully breaks. Nate opens the box unleashes a beautiful Woman like Yo-kai going by the name Madam Monstrosity thanks Nathan for freeing him. She explains that she was imprisoned 300 years ago by a female shaman, Nathan freaks out at her, but she uses her powers to calm him down and corrupts him. She gives him the ability to see Yo-kai.A fFew days later in Springdale Elementary, Nathan is shown with dark circles under his eyes and looking stern. Katie, Bear, and Eddie, fins Nate something odd about him. Katie asks Nate if he's ok, but Nate orders her to get away from him and never touch me. All 3 of the kids were stunned. Eddie and Bear asks Nate what's going on, but Nate gives them his angry vicious look and his fist forcing Bear and Eddie to back up while freaking out. Later in the hallway, Chelsea accidentally bumps into Nate. Chelsea Apologizes to Nate, but he yells at her to watch where she's going, or he'll kill her. Horrified and felling threaten, Chelsea goes to the principal's office and tells on Nate, but Madame Monstrosity orders Nate to chase after her and he did, Nate tackles her to the ground and starts to strangle her making the other students freaking out including Bear, Eddie, and Katie. Nathan kept strangling Chelsea forcing her to gasp for air, but Joe Johnson and Principal Martha Dixon sees Nathan in horror and stops him. Joe restrains Nathan while Principal Dixon helps Chelsea up, but Chelsea becomes frightened of Nate while crying. Later at the Principal's Office, Joe Johnson and Principal Dixon were having a conversation with Nate's Parents, with Nate. Joe and Principal Dixon explains Nate's action by strangling Chelsea making them shocked. Nate's mother Lily asks her son Nathan in a rage why he did this. But Madame Monstrosity uses her powers to Make Nate scream in a horrible rage, and punches both his parents in the faces, making Joe and Principal Dixon terrified. Nate runs off from the principals office and runs away from elementary school. The next day, 2 teenage boys Terry, and his twin brother Jesse were walking into the woods while talking about the high school dance tomorrow. They went into the no -ntry zone and they see a Crank-A-Kai, and they hear a voice to insert a coin. Freaking out, Jesse inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Tto erry and Jesse for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. But not wanting any trouble, both Terry and Jesse tellsWhisper that he can go his business and they'll go theirs They make a run from Whisper, but Whisper fallows them. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. But both Terry and Jesse are confused and do not see any Yo-kai around. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-Kai and gives them both Yo-kai watches that will allow them to see, summon, and befriend Yo-kai. After that, the watches reveas a cat Yo-kai Jibanyan, whm is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. The boys and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Jesse orders Jibanyan to quit using innocent people to help him practice or els . For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his ow, but fails. Terry and Jesse offes to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Terry and Jesse made friends with Jibanyan, they were rewarded each with Jibanyan's Medals as a sign of their new friendship. Meanwhile at the park Nathan and Madame Monstrosity whre having a pleasant conversation. Nathan starts to fall in love with Madame Monstrosity, but his parents Lily and Aaron, along with Joe Johnson and Principal Dixon founds Nathan. Nathan goes in self -efense, while his mother Lily is enraged at her son ( just like episode 137) Aaron yells at Nate why he punched both of them. Suddenly Nathan pulls out a revolver pistol and shoots at his mother in the arm, causing her to scream in pain. The others becomes frightened of Nathan, and Nathan makes a run for it. Aaron calls an ambulance, while Principal Dixon calls the police about Nate. Terry and Jesse are seen with Whisper and Jibanyan at Shoppers row. Suddenly They see an 11-year-old boy Nathan with a strange woman with him. Jesse and Terry finds the woman odd, but Whisper notices that woman is a Yo-kai. The boy heads over to Nathan, but Whisper warns them with caution. Suddenly Nathan pulls out an assault rifl, and starts shooting and killing Innocent forcing them to scream and run for their lives in fear. Jesse and Terry rus in fear along with Whisper and Jibanyan. They hide in the all, while realizing that the boy is crazy. The police came by, and they order Nate to drop his weapon, but apparently Madame Monstrosity gives Nate some of her evil powers which makes him attack the police officers while morphing his right arm into a giant hamme, and knocks them donm. The boys, Whisper, and Jibanyan sees the attack in terror. Terry orders Jibanyan to do something. Jibanyan tries to Stop Nathan from attacking, but Madame Monstrosity knocsk Jibanyan out. Terry grabs Jibanyan and they make a run for it. But Nathan uses his powers to stop them. Madame Monstrosity orders Nate to kill the boy, while morphing his right arm into a spear. Suddenly Lord Enma appears out of nowhere and stops Nathan from Killing Terry and Jesse. Lord Enma orders Madame Monstrosity. But she refuses, She and Nate disappears. Lord Enma helps both Terry and his brother Jesse up, and asked them if they were alright. They said they are fine, and Lord Enma said his name to them. Suddenly Terry and Jesse's Parents Martha, and Ryan Heartman runs towards their sons and stars hugging them while horrified about what happened. Later the news shows that Nathan had sho, and killed few people, and they reveal that Nate used his powers to attack the police. Aaron and his wife Lily are at the hospital while she's recovering from her wounds, they become freaked out and others including the Bernsteins, Archers, and the Forsters horrified. The artman'ns sees Nate on tv making them freaked out. Ryan turns off the tv stating that he can't watch anymore of this. Jesse, Terry, Whisper, and Jibanyan realizes that everything is getting out of hand, thanks to Madame Monstrosity. Later at the Springdale Military warehouse, Nate along with Madame Monstrosity sneaks in the warehouse, and the see a 15 feet tall experimental exo suit equipped with Gatling cannons on its left shoulder, A missile pod on its right shoulder, and a right wrist blaster. It is also equipped with a control helmet. Madame Monstrosity orders Nathan to seal the prototype eEo suit, and he does. Natan gets on the exo suit and operates it. Nate breaks the wall and heads out to Springdale Elementary School to attack. At Springdale Elementary everything is peaceful, but Katie, Bear, and Eddie start having a conversation about What Nate had done. Suddenly the school walls beak down and revealing to be Nate piloting the Exo Suit. The students start freaking out, and Nate fires the missiles making the students scream in terror. Principal Dixon Orders every student and staff to evacuate. Nate Starts shooting the school to the ground, the military tanks, jeeps, and half trucks arrive at the elementary school. The General orders Nate to cease the activity, but Nate fires the general, and killed him. The Army open fires at Nate and the Exo suit, but Madame Monstrosity uses her powers to block the attack, and Nate fires everything at the vehicles, and destroys them. Nate Continues to destroy the whole school, and it crumbles to the ground. Fortunately, all the students and staff got out safely. Nate and Madame Monstrosity disappears without leaving a trace. Meanwhile at Springdale High School, everything is peaceful. Terry and his brother Jesse along with Whisper, and Jibanyan were talking about the boy Nate. Suddenly Nate appeared out of nowhere and starts shooting missiles all over the high school The Teenage students starts to freak out, including Terry and Jesse. The High School Principal orders all students and staff to evacuate, and they did. Whisper and Jibanyan lead Terry and Jesse to safety, and they got out of high school. Nate destroys the whole school, and it crumbles to the ground. The Air force fighter jets (F-14 Tomcats, F-22 Raptors, and fictionalized F-108 Rapier Fighters with twin tails) swoops in and launches missiles at Nathan piloting the Exo suit, but Madame Monstrosity uses her power to destroy the missiles, and the fighter jets killing the pilots in them. Both Nate and Madame Monstrosity disappears again. Later, all of the student parents including Jesse and Terry's parents Martha, and Ryan Heartman hugs their children while trembling and crying after what Nate had done. The news shows that Nathan had stolen the Exo Suit and used it to destroy both Spingdale Elementary,and Springdale High school. At the Adams home ,Lily becomes horrified and saddened by her son's actions. She starts asking herself what she had given birth to, making Aaron sadden also. Later that night at the Heartman home, Terry and Jesse are trying to come up with pa lan to stop Nate and Madame Monstrosity, but Whisper tells them that they need to take it up to the Enma Tribe Yo-kai The next day, Whisper leads Terry, Jesse, and Jibanyan to an abandoned motel. There Lord Enma arrives along with other Enma Tribe Yo-kai such as King Enma, Enma Meiou Maka, Enma Raou Tekkaku, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi. They have a conversation with Terry and Jesse about Madame Monstrosity, they tell them about 300 years ago she attacked the whole village. But she was defeated and imprisoned by female shaman, now 300 years Later Nathan had freed her and is being used for her evil purpose. The boys along with Whisper and Jibanyan realize that Nate is the boy that attacked, and he's being controlled by Madame Monstrosity. Jesse tells the Enma Yo-kai that they need a plan to save him. Meanwhile back in the Adams residents, Lily becomes overwhelmed while crying. Aaron tries to comfort her, but it was no use. Suddenly Nate popped out of nowhere without the exo suit, Lily and Aaron are shocked to see their son. However, they see their son's eyes bloodshot with rage. Aaron orders his fallen son to get back, but he morphed his arms into spears and stabbed both of his parents, making them scream. After that, Both Lily and Aaron are dead. Nate disappears. Later the police and Ambulance arrives, and they took Aaron's and Lily's bodies away while the crowd, including the Forsters, Bernsteins, Archers, and the Heartmans along with their sons Terry and Jesse sees what happened in horror. Rebecca along with Martha starts to overreact, but their husbands calm them down and saying they'll think of something. This makes Terry and Jesse Anguished. Later at the abandoned building, Nate is comforted by Madame Monstrosity. Nate tells her that he loves her, making her loving him back. Suddenly Terry along with his brother Jesse, and the Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Lord Enma, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi arrives and they confronted Madame Monsorisity. Madame Monstrosity orders Nate to get back on the Exo suit, but Lord Enma uses his powers to destroy the Exo Suit. Madame monstrosity become enrage,dand transforms into a demonic dragon making both Terry and Jesse freaking out. But Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi battles her while Nate battles Lord Enma. The boys along with Whisper and Jibanyan watches the fight, suddenly Madame monstrosity knocks both Lord Enma, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi down. She Orders Nate to attack the boys, but Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi uses a mystic purple diamond ring to free Nathan from her Corruption. Nathan is free, but he realize what he had done. He kneleed down and start to cry for his actions, but Terry and Jesse comfortsNathan. But Madame Monstrosity Confronts Nathan and attacks him She knocks him unconscious. As she makes her final strike to kill Nathan, Lord Enma tosses the small wooden box which Nathan had found. Madame Monstrosity realizes in horror that she is about to be trapped once more. She gets sucked back in the box and Lord Enma sends Madame Monstrosity in the box buried between Space and Time. After that Terry, Jesse, and the others sees Nate unconscious. King Enma and the other Enma tribe Yo-kai arrive, and tells both Terry and Jesse that they will erase Nate's, and every human's memories except Terry's, and Jesse's Memories. King Enma tells them that Nate will have to be 6 yeasr ol, and to be an orphan unless he gets adopted by someone. They agres, and King Enma and the other Enma Tribe Yo-kai creats a white mass to restore ever thin, and erase the humans (Including Nate's) memories. Except Terry's and Jesse's. After that, The boys along with Whisper and Jibanyan wake up to find themselves back at their place. And they see that they still possess their Yo-kai Watches. Lord Enma approaches Terry, Jesse, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Jesse asks what has happened to the poor boy Nate, Lord Enma shows them with the mirror to see that Nate is now a 6 year old boy living in an orphanage with the other orphans that have no families of their own. Lord Enma tells them that Nate's memories halved been wiped away, along with his powers, and the ability to see Yo-kai are gone. And tells them that his parents are still dead. He then tells them that every other human's memories had been erased. Lord Enma gives Terry a ticket that will allow them to adopt a child for free. Terry and Jesse shows their parents that they've found a ticket that will adopt a child for free. Both Marth, and Ryan are surprised. They talk it over, and they agree if it's what the boys want. The boys nodded yes, and they plan to head out and adopt a child. At the Orphanage Nathan now a 6 year old boy plays with some toys on the floor with the other orphans. The female Manager tells the Orphans to gather around and tells them that someone here to adopt. The Heartman sees a bunch of children including Nate. Martha and Ryan allow their sons to pick who they want. Terry and Jesse sees Nate, and they choose him. The Parents pick Nate, and Nate shouts with excitement. Nate Packs up and goes with the Hartman's. Later back at the Heartmans place Nate thanks Terry, Jesse, Martha, and Ryan for picking him. Ryan tells Nate that he can call them mommy and daddy if he wants, Nate accepts, and he also accepts Terry and Jesse as his adoptive brothers. Later that night, Nate gets tucked in by his new family. Martha kisses Nate good night and he goes to sleep. Terry, Jesse, Whisper, and Jibanyan Realizes that Nathan doesn't remember what had happened. However, They vow to protect Nate in case if anything bad ever happens. Characters Humans Terry Hartman Jesse Hartman Nathan Adams/Hartman Martha Hartman Ryan Heartman Katie Forster Rebecca Forster Jason Forster Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs. Archer Chelsea Principal Martha Dixon Joe Johnson Aaron Adam (Deceased) Lily Adam (Deceased) Yo-kai Madame Monstrosity Whisper Jibanyan Lord Enma King Enma Enma Meiou Maka Enma Raou Tekkaku Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi. Category:Alternate Universe,